


Save my life, save my heart

by catmrib



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comforting Magnus Bane, Confessions, Crying, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, Embarrassment, First Kiss, I don't know, I think that's it - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Near Death, Pining, Sleeping Together, Sleeping in the same bed, a little bit, angst if you squint, as he always is, i guess?, magnus bane to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmrib/pseuds/catmrib
Summary: "Magnus" Alec whispered as he stumbled into the warlocks apartment. Alec was covered in blood, both his own and from some demons he had killed on the hunt this night. It had gone great until one attacked him out of the shadows. Alec killed it in the end but he got hurt rather badly, and with no idea where his Stele was he knew only Magnus could help him. "Magnus" he tried again before he collapsed just behind the door.In other words, Alec gets himself hurt and goes to Magnus for help. He stays there for a while and they talk about some things.





	Save my life, save my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back again after just a month! And this is my longest fic till now!  
> You all have my beta to thank, cause I wouldn't have written anything if it wasn't for her.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

"Magnus" Alec whispered as he stumbled into the warlocks apartment. Alec was covered in blood, both his own and from some demons he had killed on the hunt this night. It had gone great until one attacked him out of the shadows. Alec killed it in the end but he got hurt rather badly, and with no idea where his stele was he knew only Magnus could help him. "Magnus" he tried again before he collapsed just behind the door.

Alec fell painfully to the floor, trying to blink away the black dots that were dancing in front of his eyes. Blood was pumping out of the cuts on his chest, side, and back, if he was a mundane he would’ve died from blood loss already, and even with the shadowhunter body he would be dead in a few minutes. This was how he was going down. This was the end of Alec Lightwood. 

He was so out of it that he didn’t notice when someone was standing over him, trying to talk to him. “Alexander! Can you hear me?” He heard Magnus’ voice like he was under water, far away, almost like he was in another world. He felt someone pick him up, moving him to the couch. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, couldn’t be sure what was real and what was a dream. He thought he was feeling hands moving over his body, but he wasn’t sure about that. He saw flashes of blue and red, but that had to be in his mind. Although he hoped it wasn’t, he hoped Magnus had found him and was helping him. He heard Magnus’ voice call out to him faint and far away, as if he was under water.

“Don’t you dare die on me, Alexander!”  Magnus commanded as he moved his hands over Alec, trying to stop the bleeding. He hated healing magic because it cost him a lot of energy but this was Alexander and he would try everything he could to help this man. Blue and red sparks came out of his fingertips as he waved them over the cuts, wondering for a moment what had happened to Alec. Magnus shifted his focus again and had stopped the bleeding after a while. He leaned closer to have a better look at the shadowhunter as he pushed his shirt up to inspect the wounds, which were still there but at least Alec would not die off blood loss any longer. 

Magnus magiced the shirt away once he was sure that Alec was stable for the moment. Still unconscious but not in immediate danger. He moved over to his cabinet, which held his ingredients for any potions or salves and picked a few, mixing them together into a thick paste. He smeared them over the cuts on Alec's torso, careful not to hurt him.The paste was supposed to seal the wounds and close them. It would take a bit longer than his other magic would but Magnus was sure that he would need his strength later and that it would be the best to do it this way. There wasn’t much to do now other than wait for Alec to wake up. 

In the meantime he should probably call Isabelle, she would certainly be worried about Alec. She would likely want to come over immediately, but a crowd was the last thing Alec needed right now, and if Izzy came everyone else would come too, so he had to call, but he couldn’t let her come over. A small voice in Magnus’ head was saying it was just a lie he was telling himself so that he and Alec could be alone, but he decided to ignore that. He dialed Isabelle’s number on his phone and waited for her to pick up.

“Magnus! Have you seen Alec? He was supposed to be home hours ago!” Isabelle said before Magnus could even say hi. 

“Yes, he’s here. He was hurt rather badly, but I’ve got him stable now.” As expected Izzy immediately said she was coming over. Magnus knew he was being selfish, Isabelle deserved to see her brother, but Magnus just wanted him alone for a while so he told her not to come over just yet. That Alec was not healed enough to travel or have people there with him.

“You’ll call me when he wakes up?” Isabelle asked, her voice still anxious but not desperate anymore. 

“Of course,” Magnus assured her. “And don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him. You know that” He added before saying goodbye. He put the phone away and sat down, looking at Alec. 

Magnus had liked Alec from the very beginning. At first it was just lust, attraction, but those feelings had grown, evolved. He didn’t know if it was love yet, but it was something. The only problem was the shadowhunters, the way they raised their children to be perfect. Alec still couldn’t seem to wrap his own mind around his sexuality. He was ashamed. Magnus thought he could change that, but he was losing hope. Alec had been told his whole life that he had to be better, stronger, smarter. He’d seen his parents and other shadowhunters hate and make fun of anyone who was different. How could Magnus change something that was buried so deep?

But then there was the way Alec looked at him. The way Alec’s eyes had shined when Magnus asked him to stay for drinks, the blush that spread over his face with every compliment, the quick, wanting glances he got every time they were in a room with someone else. It gave Magnus hope that maybe he could help Alexander, maybe if he was patient enough Alec would accept what he was feeling. And that Magnus could make him happy.   

Magnus moved over to the sofa when he saw Alec start to stir slightly, his eyelids fluttering. “Alexander?” Alec opened his eyes for a second before they closed again, but that was all the reassurance Magnus needed. He checked Alec’s pulse and felt that it was beating steadily again. Alec was making small sounds of discomfort, and only then did it occur to Magnus how uncomfortable Alec was on the small couch. But he couldn’t risk moving him now and tearing the cuts open again, so he snapped his fingers and made a bunch of pillows appear, placing them under Alec’s head and shoulders, trying to make it more comfortable. He also placed a light blanket over him to make sure he wouldn’t get cold. “Get some rest, Alexander. You’ll be fine” he reassured him and moved his fingers over Alec's cheeks, allowing himself this small moment. 

Alec’s eyes fluttered open again, glazed over like he was in some kind of trance, but they looked right at him for a second before he fell back into unconsciousness. After that Magnus decided to give Alec some time and moved into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea before he went back into the living room and sat down on the other couch.  

He should probably do something, work on a potion or check if he needed to restock anything, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop looking at Alexander. Magnus just sat there with his tea and watched the shadowhunter sleep. He didn’t even notice the time passing. Hours later he was still there, buried deep in his thoughts. He was startled when he heard Alec’s voice. 

“Magnus?” It was weak, barely more than a whisper, but Magnus was up and next to Alec in seconds. Just in time to stop Alec from sitting up. 

“Don’t move, you might open the wounds again.” He said, pushing Alec back carefully. “Just lie down for a while. Do you need anything?” Magnus asked and lifted the blanket to quickly check the wounds. 

Alec was silent for a second before rasping out, “Water.” Magnus snapped his fingers and made a glass of water appear. He lifted Alec’s head and placed the glass against his lips, tilting it slightly so Alec could drink. Alec gulped the water down like he hadn’t had water in days.

“Slowly, Alec, slowly” said Magnus and moved the glass to slow Alec down. “We don’t want you to choke.” Alec smiled at Magnus when he was done. 

“Thank you” He whispered, his voice still weak. “And… I’m sorry for being trouble, and for bleeding on your couch” 

“Hey, helping you is never trouble, I’m glad you came to me for help, and I want you to know that my door is always open for you, no matter what you need. Okay? And please, don’t bother about the couch, I was thinking about getting a new one anyway. Maybe a material that’s easy to clean since you are the second person to bleed out on it in just a month”    

Alec smiled at that, remembering that night. After they had healed Luke, Alec had stayed to clean up, and then Magnus had invited him to drinks. He had ended up falling asleep on the very same couch he was on right now, after a long night full of interesting stories, lots of flirting from Magnus’ side, and lots of blushing and smiles from Alec.

He remembered how happy he’d felt that night, how much he’d wanted to freeze time and stay there forever, and how every moment with Magnus had felt the same after that. But he also remembered the next morning, and Izzy's questions when he finally arrived back at the institute. How embarrassed he had been and that he had promised himself to be everything his parents expected of him, and that included being straight. He’d managed to control himself for so long, how could all the work of suppressing himself and his needs and wants for so long disappear just by Magnus looking at him? The way Magnus was looking at him right now, even when he was wounded and weak and probably looked like a mess. 

Alec just wanted to kiss him, brush his hand over his cheek, look into those beautiful eyes forever. But he couldn’t. He had to do what his parents expected, what they wanted. That’s what it means to be a shadowhunter, put everyone else before yourself. 

“Alexander, are you listening?” Magnus’ voice broke Alec's train of thoughts. Alec shook his head and looked down guilty. But Magnus didn't get mad, he just patiently repeated what he had been saying, “I was just saying you should be careful the next few days, the salve closed all the wounds, but they might still tear if you push your body too much, okay?” Alec nodded.

“Do you mind if I ask what happened?” Magnus questioned after a moment of silence.

“No, it- it's fine... I was out on a mission hunting a demon pack and it was going pretty well until one of them attacked me out of nowhere. I killed it, but not before it got to me. I- I couldn't find my stele, and I didn't want to call Jace or Izzy, I knew they would be mad at me for going out alone and I wasn’t sure if they would reach me in time. And then I remembered you lived just a few blocks away, so I made my way here, somehow, hoping that you'd be home and able to help me. And then.. well, you know what happened then better than me.” Alec said, fiddling with the blanket.

“Why were you out alone?” Magnus asked, already having a suspicion but wanting to hear it directly from the shadowhunter.

“I.. um, I just needed to clear my head, think about some stuff.” Magnus nodded like he understood, those beautiful brown eyes looking deep into Alec's.

“What were you thinking about?” was Magnus’s next question, he was curious but he also wanted to just listen to Alec's voice. For two reasons, first because it meant that Alec was getting better, if he was able to talk it was a sign that things got better. And second, because he could listen to him for hours and just enjoy the sound of that deep, rich and warm voice of the shadowhunter.

Alec hesitated for a second, but he trusted Magnus. If the had to tell someone how he felt, Magnus would be one of the first people he thought of. “I was thinking about how I can't make anyone happy. To please my parents I have to do everything perfectly, not make a single mistake. Izzy thinks I should stop thinking so much and just live life, but I can't seem to do that. And making myself happy, that's the hardest part, it's like trying to swim in cement. I just want to…” Kiss you, forget about my parents and the Clave, let myself be happy.

But Alec couldn't say any of those things out loud. Because Alec was a coward. That's right, the great Alexander Gideon Lightwood, the oldest son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, was a coward. A coward, a shame, a joke. That's what his parents would call him if they knew what was passing through his head. They would hate him, the whole Clave would hate him. Maybe they would strip him of his runes, make him a mundane. Or maybe they'd just treat him like a slave, giving him the worst jobs and the lowest pay. Alec couldn't imagine anything worse.

“You just want to what, Alexander?” Magnus asked but Alec just shook his head violently, blinking away tears of shame. He couldn't look at Magnus, couldn't stand to see him right there knowing he couldn't have him. 

“I'm sorry,” Alec said. “Can you leave me alone, please?”

“Alexander, did I say something? If I'm making you uncomfortable you can just-”

“Please, just… just leave” Alec interrupted, trying hard to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. He couldn't cry in front of Magnus, he couldn't.

“Okay, I'll leave. Be careful with your wounds.” Magnus said before leaving the room, heading in the direction of his bedroom.

Only when he couldn't hear Magnus's footsteps anymore did Alec let the tears fall. He cried silently, he wasn't even sure why he was crying, everything was just too much.  He pressed a pillow over his face, muffling the sounds he was making and almost wished he could just suffocate and finally put an end to all his suffering. He didn’t know how long he sat there before he felt a pair of warm hands on his shoulders. Alec froze and kept his face hidden. 

“It’s okay Alexander, I… I could hear you and it hurts me to know you are not well” whispered Magnus and kneaded Alec's shoulders.” Please don’t push me away. I want to be here for you. You can talk to me about anything, everything. I’m not judging and I’m not going to tell anyone. Please talk to me. I’ve learned that it helps to voice one's feelings and fears.” he said and Alec involuntarily relaxed at those words. He wanted to tell Magnus but he couldn’t, not now and probably not ever. However, in the privacy of Magnus’s loft, he could turn and lean against the other one's chest. Magnus immediately wrapped his arms around Alec and soothingly rubbed his back. “Shhh, it’s okay… It will be fine” he whispered and only then did Alec realize that he was crying again. He was embarrassing, weak and pathetic, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind at all, and this actually made him feel better. So he let himself cry and cry, sobbing into Magnus’s chest. And Magnus just held him, running his hand through Alec’s hair, murmuring comforting words. After a while Alec wasn’t even crying anymore, he was just holding onto Magnus for comfort that Magnus offered him without any questions. 

“Do… Do you want something to eat?” he asked after a few hours, when Alec’s stomach grumbled. “I could get you that Belgian waffle I talked about.” he offered. “Or rather something not sweet?” 

“Erm… I… Whatever you want will be fine” he said and shrugged, he didn’t actually want to eat anything but he knew that he should, the sounds his stomach made were proof enough that he needed to eat. Magnus snapped his fingers and a pizza box appeared on the coffee table. Magnus opened it with a flick of his wrist and revealed a pizza that looked so delicious Alec couldn't even deny how hungry he was. 

“I’m guessing you like pizza.” Alec smiled at Magnus in a silent thanks. He took a piece and Magnus did the same. “Take it slow, yes?” warned Magnus before he started to eat. Alec just nodded and took a bite, burning his tongue but not really caring because it tasted  _ amazing _ . 

“Is this from Italy?” Alec asked, taking a look at the box the pizza came in. Sure enough, the pizza was from Italy.

“Of course. Only the best pizza on earth for the best person on earth.” Magnus flirted. 

“I guess that’s why it’s so hot,” said Alec, without even thinking and immediately blushed, wishing he could take it back. Magnus smiled brightly at him, pleased with the attempt at flirting. 

“I totally agree with you on that, hot pizza for hot people” Magnus chuckled and nodded. “This suits you, you know? Smiling, joking and… flirting” Magnus told Alec, only hesitating with the last one because he wasn’t sure how Alec would react to that.  

Alec’s face fell for a second when he remembered that life wasn’t always like this. He’d almost forgotten, as he always did when he was with Magnus. But he didn’t want to ruin the mood, so instead of putting his walls up again, he tried to keep a light mood. “I guess you wouldn’t like the last one if it was with someone else.” 

“Hmm, you’re probably right,” Magnus said jokingly. “I guess I’ll just have to keep you with me so you won’t have the chance to flirt with anyone else.” Magnus said it as a joke, but Alec wanted it to be true. So desperately. But he couldn’t, couldn’t let himself. He had a thousand reasons as to why that would be a bad idea. So why did he still want it, even when he knew it could only end in tragedy?  

“Alexander? Are you all right?” Magnus asked, shaking him out of his thoughts. “I was just kidding, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable...” 

“You didn’t! I just- I…” Why couldn’t he just make himself say it? Why couldn’t he just do it? Why did he have to live his whole life in fear of disappointing someone who never even cared about him? 

“Yes?” asked Magnus, gently urging him to go on. “Alexander, what is it? Please tell me.” 

“I don’t want it to be just a joke,” Alec whispered, more to the pizza than to Magnus. 

“Oh.” Magnus made a surprised sound.  _ “Oh”   _

Alec couldn’t look up, couldn’t make himself face Magnus. “Yeah” he mumbled and started to eat again, while he waited for any other reaction from Magnus.

“Are you sure though? Not that I don’t want it, it’s just… I know how hard it is, I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want.” 

“I know, but I want this. I’ve wanted it for so long. But I- I can’t. The- the Clave, they would never allow me to become head of the institute, and my parents, they… I don’t even know what they would do.”

           “Alexander, I like you, a lot and I...” started Magnus before he took a small break to think about his next words. “I would like to have more between us than… friends. But I need you to be sure about it. I don’t want to be an experiment. If you don’t want to tell anyone… I could live with that, for a while at least. I understand that but… I don’t want to be an experiment”

“You’re not! I- I really like you too. I’m happy when I’m with you, I forget all about my problems. You’re nice and funny, and beautiful. You’re an awesome person! I’m the problem here. I can’t, I’m not brave enough to stand up to my parents, or the Clave. I’m terrified they’ll hate me, take away everything I’ve ever worked for. But I really want you… I’m- I…” 

          “Alec stop” interrupted Magnus and placed a hand on his chest. “Relax, take a deep breath and calm down. It’s not good for you to speed up your heartbeat or get heated. It could open your wounds” he told him quickly. “You think I’m beautiful and funny? Really?” he asked and grinned at Alec. Alec blushed and nodded, looking down. 

“And so much more,” He said silently, more to himself than to Magnus. 

“I think you’re beautiful and funny too you know. And so many other things, it would take days to list up all the things I like about you, but we should push that discussion away for a bit. We should focus on getting you all healed before we talk about other things, Alexander.” 

“What more can we do than wait?” Alec asked confused.

“Well, we can start with you finishing to eat, the more energy your body has the more it can focus on the healing.” He said as he took another slice of pizza, encouraging Alec to do the same. They ate and talked for a while, till the whole pizza was gone and even longer. Alec was absolutely comfortable and Magnus seemed to be the same. 

“Erm...Magnus I… I would need to use the toilet… could you, maybe get me there or do something to make me be able to walk there myself?” asked Alec, blushing heavily. Magnus smirked.

“You have no idea how many inappropriate jokes I could make out of this,” Magnus said, making Alec’s blush increase. “But yes, I can help you there, and I’m sure you can manage alone when you’re there, can’t you?” 

“Uhm, yeah, I… I think so. I will definitely send you out of the room” Alec decided. Magnus chuckled. 

“For now.” He said, looking at Alec with that sinful smirk of his. “Do you want me to carry  you or just support you?” 

“I, uh, I think it's enough if you just lend me a hand,” Alec said. Magnus got up, snapping to make the pizza box disappear before he held out his hand for Alec to take. Alec groaned and pushed the blanket away. He looked down at himself and shuddered, his wound must be huge, based on the amount of salve on his side. He felt very naked in front of Magnus without his shirt, but he tried to ignore that as he took Magnus’s hand and stood up with his help. 

“Do you want me to help you with the pain?” Magnus offered as he carefully wrapped an arm around Alec to support him on the way over to the bathroom. 

“No, thank you. It’s bearable at the moment, save your strength, in case something goes wrong” mumbled Alec and leaned heavily on Magnus. 

It took them rather long but eventually they reached the bathroom and Magnus made sure that Alec was standing steadily and had something nearby to hold onto before he left the room, closed the door and waited outside. Inside Alec took a moment to look at himself and think about the attack, the pain and that he only thought about was Magnus. He sighed before he quickly opened his trousers and used the toilet. He got redressed and moved over to the sink to wash his hands before he opened the door again and smiled slightly at Magnus. 

“Done? And ready to sleep some more?” asked Magnus, giving Alec no time to answer, before he moved to help Alec back to the sofa. “Stay still for a moment. This sofa is slightly too small for you, when you were hurt it was alright but now,” Magnus mumbled and shook his head. He waved his hand and expanded the couch, making it a bit longer and wider so it would be more comfortable for Alec to sleep on. “More pillows or do you think it will be alright like that?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine, thank you, Magnus,” said Alec with a soft smile. It felt amazing to know that Magnus cared about him.

“You're very welcome.” Magnus answered, returning Alec's smile as he moved to sit down on the other sofa. “You should probably call Isabelle, she was very worried when I called her to let her know you were here,” Magnus said eventually. 

“Right,” Alec said, “Yeah, I should probably call her.” Alec couldn’t believe he’d actually forgotten that Izzy would be super worried. Usually, she was the first person he thought of. He looked around for his phone but couldn’t see it anywhere. 

Magnus noticed him looking and said, “You can use mine, yours is… well, let's just say it wasn’t blood proof.” Magnus said as he handed Alec his phone. Alec scrolled down the contacts, he saw his own name at the very top,  _ Alexander ♥, _ wait… was that a heart? Alec wondered and smiled.  

He found Izzy’s contact quickly and pressed call. It rung a few times before she answered it. “Magnus! Is he ok? Is he awake?” She yelled into the phone, not even saying hi.

“Uhm, hi Izzy, it’s me.” he started once she’d stopped talking.

“Oh by the angel, Alec! Are you okay?” she interrupted him. 

“Erm, yes, I’m fine and obviously awake,” Alec said with a smile. He loved Izzy for being so worried about him. 

“I was so worried, I swear, if you ever run away like that again I’m gonna kill you.”   


“Well, technically I didn’t run away, I was planning on coming back.”

“Yeah, and look where you are now. With Magnus Bane, who has to make sure you’re going to survive. I was so worried Alec. When you didn’t come home,” she told him, she sounded slightly angry but most of all relieved that her brother was still alive and seemed to be okay. Maybe not good but okay.

“I’m sorry. I really am. But I’ll make it up to you, ok? Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it.” Alec regretted saying that the second it left his mouth. Izzy would probably make him do something he hated, like shopping, or going to a party or a club. But she didn’t.

“Ok then, I want you to take a day off and just be with Magnus. All day, no worrying about the institute, or me and Jace or anything. Deal?” 

“Well, I am officially hurt and can’t work anyways… and I rather like to be… here” he smiled and chewed his lip. He could imagine the smirk on Izzy’s face. He would’ve thought she'd planned this if he didn’t know better. 

“I’ll see you later then, enjoy your day!” She said, no worry left in her voice.

“Yeah, see you, bye.” He said before hanging up. 

“You like being here, huh?” smiled Magnus. 

“Yeah, I like this place, there’s nothing to worry about here, no one constantly watching, judging everything you do, no demons, and… you’re here.” Alec said, smiling at Magnus and blushing lightly. Oh, how Magnus loved that blush. He would love to make Alec blush more, spend an eternity making Alec blush, just spending an eternity with Alec.

“You know you can come here anytime you want. Instead of going out after demons alone, the door to my house will always be open for you.” 

Alec avoided Magnus’ eyes, but Magnus saw him smiling down at the sofa. “Thank you,” He said. 

“You should sleep a bit more, it helps you heal. I will make sure that nobody gets in here or disturbs you” said Magnus and leaned back on the sofa for a moment before he remembered something. “Oh, but you should renew the paste over your wounds” 

“Oh, right. Can you, umm, help me?” Alec asked timidly, knowing what it involved. He was blushing again. But he wasn’t asking Magnus for help just because he wanted his hands all over him. Yes, he did want that, but now was not the time. He just really thought he could need some help. He couldn’t see all the wounds and he didn’t know how much of the salve to apply to them.

Magnus smiled and nodded as he stood up and took the bowl with the paste and carried it over to Alec. “Move the blanket,” he said and applied new salve over the wounds. He gently pushed Alec to turn to his other side as he spread the paste evenly over Alec. Alec shivered a little at the cold before relaxing, liking the way it soothed the pain. It felt like finally jumping into a pool after being in the burning sun for hours. 

“Ok, that’s it. That’s all.” Magnus said, putting the bowl away. 

“Thank you, Magnus. For everything.” Alec said, showing all his gratitude before he leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes. “I… feel tired. I… think I’ll sleep now” he mumbled and turned his head away before he fell asleep almost immediately. 

Magnus was watching him with a soft smile and moved the blanket over him again before he picked a book from his shelf and sat down on the other couch to read and watch Alec.

Magnus had been reading for almost an hour before he felt his eyes starting to slip shut. He willed them open again, not letting himself fall asleep. But he couldn’t deny that he was tired. Not only had he spent a lot of energy healing Alec, but he’d also been awake all night looking after him. He snapped his fingers and made a cup coffee appear in his hands, hoping that it would keep him awake for a bit longer. He emptied the cup rather quickly but it didn’t seem to help at all and after a few more minutes he gave up, placed the book down and lay down on the couch. He waved his fingers to cover himself with a thin blanket before he closed his eyes as well.

 

* * *

 

When Alec woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was Magnus on the couch, sleeping. Alec had never seen him asleep before. He looked beautiful, relaxed and peaceful. Alec hadn’t even realized that there was a constant worry on Magnus’ face before he saw him now. He wished he could wake up to this every day, and maybe he could. One day. 

He wanted to lean over and kiss Magnus, kiss his lips, his jaw, his neck. But he couldn’t do that, for a number of reasons. 

Alec sighed and fell back on the pillows. He was really thirsty, but he didn't want to wake  Magnus up. He wondered if he could make it to the kitchen alone and so he carefully tried to sit up. He didn't want to mess anything up, not since Magnus had spent so much time and energy to get him back together. He was fully sitting up in a few seconds, and since the only pain he felt was a little itch he decided he could try to stand up completely. He pushed away from the couch, putting all his weight on his legs. His legs almost gave out, but he caught himself. He stood swaying for a moment before he found his balance.”Damn it” he cursed before he started to take a step towards the kitchen.

“What do you think you are doing?” came Magnus's voice from behind him. Alec turned around slightly, just enough to see Magnus’ face.

“I’m… I just wanted some water, and I didn't want to wake you up… And it didn't hurt to

sit up, so I figured it would be fine going to the kitchen.” Alec said, his voice raspy from both sleep and thirst.

“It probably is, but I want to be sure, so sit down,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and  making a glass of water appear in Alec's hand. Alec slowly sat down again and took a long sip.

“Wake me the next time, when you need something. Anything, okay?” requested Magnus as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, smudging his make up and staining his hand. “Oh... “ he mumbled when he saw the black and purple on his hand. “Give me a minute, stay on the sofa” he warned before he left for the bathroom.

Alec sat back and looked at  Magnus leave. He wondered what he looked like without his makeup and hair done, and without all the fancy clothes and jewelry. What he looked like on a normal morning. Alec would bet anything that he looked gorgeous. Magnus always looked gorgeous.

Alec sat there, thinking about what Magnus would look like while doing completely normal things, like making breakfast or cleaning. Did Magnus even do any of those things, or did he just use his Magic for all of them?

“What are you thinking about handsome?” Magnus asked as he came back, his make up fresh and his hair neatly styled.

“You” Alec answered, not even thinking about it. Magnus smirked at him.

“What about me?” grinned Magnus as he sat down next to Alec.

“How beautiful you are. All the time, like it's not even any trouble. And how you would look, completely bare, making no effort at all.” Magnus smiled brightly at Alec. 

“Maybe one day you'll see. If this, us, goes anything like I want it to then it'll be very soon.” He said.

“One day,” Alec answered with a smile. They sat silently for a while before Magnus got up again.

“So, what do you want for breakfast?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec.

“Is the Belgian waffle still on the menu?” Alec inquired. Magnus smiled down at him.

“Always.” he grinned. He snapped his fingers and filled the coffee table with waffles, fruits, coffee and tea, everything one could wish for.

“Wow, Magnus this is… this is awesome. Thank you,” 

“You’re very welcome. And thank you for finally accepting my Belgian waffles”Magnus smirked and winked at Alec. “I mean it only took me like… three mornings or... Well three tries”

“I guess you’re gonna have to eat this the next three mornings to make up for the lost times then,” Alec cheered with a wide grin.

“If I eat this that many times in a row I might get so used to getting what I want. You’d be spoiling me there.”

“I can spoil you however I want to, you deserve to be spoiled,” Alec said as Magnus sat down on the couch on the opposite side of the coffee table. He took a plate and started filling it with all the food on the table, he handed it over to Alec, since he still shouldn't move too much and then took one for himself. 

“So, if everything works out like out like it should you will be able to go back to the institute this evening,” Magnus said. 

“Right, back to the institute.” Alec sighed. How he wished this could be his life, just spending all day with Magnus, every day. But he had responsibilities if he wanted them or not. 

“Last time you were here you were in a hurry to get to the institute, now you don’t want to go there at all. What changed? Other than everything that happened yesterday, I can feel there’s something else.”

“Well, first of all, my parents are there now, so there’s that. And the clave wants to replace someone as the head of the institute. And Jace keeps getting himself into trouble that I have to get him out of, it’s been getting worse ever since he met Clary. And whatever I do I’m never good enough, and everyone there expects me to be perfect just because I'm the oldest one, and they get higher expectations every day, and then suddenly everything that goes wrong is my fault and… Sorry, I’m rambling.”   


“Hey, don’t be sorry. It’s good to let it all out sometimes and I’m willing to listen to you whenever you want to talk or ramble..” 

“Why are you so nice? I’ve given you no reason to, all I’ve ever been was mean, but you’re always so nice,”

“I’ve told you. You’ve unlocked something in me… and I want to find out why or rather… I want to hold on to that… to that feeling” Magnus had a vulnerable look on his face, one Alec had never seen before, not even that night he’d told Alec that for the first time. Magnus cleared his throat. “Anyway, we were talking about you,” he said. 

“I’m not that interesting to talk about. I’m sure you’re much more interesting, after everything you’ve done in your life.” 

“Oh, I don’t think so. I mean, I do have some very amusing stories up my sleeve, but that doesn’t mean you’re less interesting, and at the moment I’d rather hear about you, then listen to my own voice.”

“I like to listen to your voice.”

“So do I, trust me. But yours is even better. So tell me something, anything.” 

“Ok, well… there was this time, when I was 12, I had just been on my first real hunt and killed a demon, a ravener demon. Anyway, when we came back to the institute, Jace, me, and dad, we decided we were going to prank mom…” Alec told Magnus the story of how they had pretended that Jace had been injured after Jace suggested it would be fun, and how they had scared their mother half to death. Back then when Alec’s parents didn’t have impossibly high standards or too many expectations. Back when they actually cared about their kids.

And when he was done telling that story he told another one, and then another one. He told Magnus anything interesting or funny he could remember from his childhood. Magnus listened happily, asking the occasional question when something wasn’t clear to him or chuckling at the funny parts, but mostly he remained silent, just enjoying the stories and the voice that told them.  

The hours passed by quickly and when Alec didn’t have any more stories to tell he asked Magnus to tell him some. Magnus had lots of stories to tell, although Alec was sure he was exaggerating a little bit at some parts, that didn’t stop him from enjoying them. Somewhere during these hours Magnus had cleaned up and moved to sit on the same sofa that Alec was still laying on. He had also reapplied the salve a few times, to heal the wounds.

After a few stories from Magnus, they were interrupted by Magnus’s phone. “Hm? Who…” he wondered as he reached for his phone. “Izzy, again…” He answered the call.

“Hi Isabelle, what is it?” Alec heard Izzy’s voice from the other side, but he didn’t catch what she was saying. “Yes, he’s fine, and he’s still here. He’ll be all good to leave tonight, there’s nothing to worry about. Yeah, sure.” Magnus handed Alec the phone. “She wants to talk to you.” 

“Hi Izzy,” Alec said. 

“How has your day been till now, Alec? Are you enjoying your time with Magnus?” Alec could practically hear the smirk on her face.

“Did you really call just to ask me that?” Alec asked. “And of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I’m just checking in, brother dear. Have you asked him out yet?” Alec blushed at her words.

“W- what?”

“You heard me, have you?”   


“N- no!”   


“Well, you should. I know he wants you to, and so do you.”

“I’m not gonna talk about this with you. Is there anything else you need?” 

“Nope, just making sure my brother is doing what I expect him to. I swear, if you don’t have a date by tomorrow I’m gonna ask him out for you.” 

“Why are you so obsessed with this?  You can’t do that!”   


“I can and I will, big bro. So you better do it yourself.” She threatened and hung up. Alec sighed. Typical Izzy to do something like this, why was he even surprised? It’s not like she had been subtle about wanting him to ask Magnus out, sometimes Alec felt like she wanted it more than he did. But then he looked at Magnus and realized  _ nobody  _ wanted him to ask Magnus out more than Alec did.  

“What was that about?”

“Nothing, she just wanted to know how I was doing,” Alec answered, blushing. 

“Yeah of course… you seem to forget that I could hear half of that conversation” he chuckled. “What don’t you want to talk about with her? What is she..obsessed with?” he urged on as he took the phone from Alec's hand and put it back on the desk.

“She asked me when I’m going to…” The rest of Alec’s words disappeared into a pillow that Alec buried his head in. Even then his blush was still visible on his neck. 

“When you were going to what?” Magnus asked with a smirk, already having an idea of where this was going. 

“When I was going to ask you out.” This time Magnus could make out the words Alec said into the pillow, although barely. He smiled.

“Well, when are you?” Alec lifted his head from the pillow, looking at Magnus with an ever growing blush.  

“Now?” Alec said it like a question, like he was waiting for Magnus to confirm that now was the right time. Magnus smiled and encouraged Alec to continue. “Would you like to go out with me? For drinks or... whatever people do on dates” Alec finally asked, Magnus only chuckled.

“Of course, I would love to go out with you, Alexander.” He said with a radiating smile. 

“Great! I mean, that’s… good, I- I’m sorry.”

“You need to stop apologizing when you have nothing to apologize for.”  
“Sorry,” Magnus shot him a pointed look. “Oh, uhm, not sorry?” Magnus smiled at him. “Ok, but for real now, I have no idea how to do, well, anything. So, sorry in advance if I mess it up.”

“You won’t mess it up, Alexander. Trust me. And if you don’t know what to say or do, just ask me,” Magnus said, smiling softly at Alec.”I’m really excited, you know?” he smiled and bit his lower lip. “You managed to ask me, and do what you want to do… even though I think I have to thank Isabell for pushing you quite a bit” he chuckled.

“I’m excited too, I- I’m really happy I finally did it. But would you mind if we don’t… tell anyone. For now at least. I just, I don’t want the word to get out to my parents…” 

“Of course, Alexander. We’ll take everything at your pace. I already told you yesterday that I’ll be okay with being your little secret” Alec looked relieved and nodded. The thought of coming out to his parents still hunted him. He knew he had to do it someday, but he was secretly hoping that day would never come, or maybe that he would have Magnus by his side that day.The thought of Magnus being there beside him when he would tell his parents made him more confident, just Magnus being there would be a big difference, maybe just the difference Alec needed to manage it. Probably. And so he decided that, if things worked out with Magnus, he would tell his parents. If it didn’t work out with the warlock then nothing would have to change in his life, he would just go back to being the person he was before Magnus, that repressed boy that had given up on love and affection. Alec didn’t want to be that person again, so he would have to make sure he didn’t mess this up. 

“Th..Thank you Magnus” he smiled and reached for his hand. “I..I promise you that… I won’t keep you a secret for too long” he told him and watched him closely. Magnus really looked amazing. How he could ever be interested in someone like Alec, he would never understand. Magnus was totally and completely out of his league. Yet, he’d still fought for him, chased him even. And Alec had been stupid enough to try to avoid him, ignore him. Like it was even possible. Like Alec managed to go even a single hour without thinking about Magnus. 

“Will you… will you kiss me?” he asked shyly, blushing deeply. He wanted it, had been thinking about it for a long time. Magnus smiled so brightly at him he could be compared to the sun. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he whispered as he leaned closer to Alec, their faces just inches apart. Alec was the one who closed the space between them, leaning in, he felt Magnus’ soft lips on his, moving against his. He let Magnus take control of the kiss, steer him in the right direction. Magnus’ lips moving against his, this was better than anything he’d dreamed of, better than any daydream of this moment. Because this was actually happening, Magnus’ lips were actually on his, Magnus’ hands were tangling themselves in his hair, for real. Alec had no idea what he was doing, but nothing could make him stop. Nothing. If Alec had the power to freeze time he would do it, right now. Stay forever in this very moment, kissing Magnus. 

Magnus pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Alecs. They were both breathless, not just because of the kiss but also because they were both awestruck that it had actually happened. That this right here was happening,  _ they  _ were happening. 

“Thank you,” Alec said.

“For what?” 

“For making me realize what I was missing. And what I want.”

“You only have yourself to thank, Alexander. You did all the work, I was just standing at the end of the road waiting for you.” he smiled and leaned in for another kiss, a very quick one. Too quick for Alec’s liking. “And maybe for showing you the rest of the way that’s to come… for us” 

“I can’t wait,” Alec leaned in for another kiss. Now that he’d gotten a taste he couldn’t stop craving it. Craving Magnus who seemed to make his life so much better, so much more exciting. Magnus chuckled into his mouth as Alec kissed him enthusiastically. Inexperienced, but enthusiastic. Again and again did he kiss him, till they were both breathing heavily from the lack of air, and even then he kept going, wanting Magnus’ lips on his all the time. Magnus didn’t seem to mind giving him what he craved, he seemed to be needing it just as much. 

Eventually, after what felt like seconds but probably was over half an hour, Magnus pushed him back down on the couch. “You have no idea how much I want to do this all day and night, but we can’t. You need to rest if you want to be able to go to the institute before the sun sets.” He said. 

“Oh,” Alec made a disappointed sound. Magnus sighed.

“If you sleep for a few hours now you’ll be all ready to go, and as much as I want to keep you here with me forever I know that you have responsibilities,” Magnus said, and Alec knew everything he said was true, even though he didn’t want it to be. How he wished it wasn’t. 

“Can you… can you stay with me? I did come here in the middle of the night yesterday, so you’re probably tired, and I… I really want your company, even if we’re not saying anything. Just... just your presence.” Alec said, looking at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Of course I will stay with you. This couch is a little bit too small for both of us though, would you like to go to the bed? It’s probably more comfortable there too…” 

“Ok, yeah. Sure. Can you, uh, help me get there?” 

“Of course,” Magnus said as he stood up and reached his hand out for Alec to take. He carefully helped Alec up and supported him over to the bedroom. He was pretty much walking alone now, just leaning on Magnus for balance. Well, if he was honest he was also leaning on him because he wanted to. He was almost disappointed when Magnus sat him down on the bed.

Magnus looked him up and down, checking that everything was as it should be. He noticed just then that the pants Alec were wearing, the shadowhunter gear pants, were covered in blood. “You should probably change out of that,” He said, snapping his fingers and turning the bloody leather pants into a pair of clean, comfortable track pants.

“Thank you,” Alec said, gratitude shining in his eyes.    


“Of course.. I don’t know how I could not see that before” he mumbled and shook his head. “Anyway, these are way more comfortable and won’t stain my bed” he grinned. “Now, you can just get under the covers, be careful though, I’ll be right back.” He said before leaving, heading towards the bathroom. Alec made himself comfortable under the covers and looked around while he waited for Magnus to come back. He’d never actually been in Magnus’ room. He’d passed by it and looked inside, but that was it. 

The room had yellow walls and big windows with a beautiful view of New York. There was a big wardrobe on one side of the room, which didn’t surprise Alec, Magnus had to get all those clothes from somewhere. There were lots of paintings and a mirror hanging on the walls. Alec didn’t have time to see much more than that though, cause Magnus came into the room and stole all of his attention. 

His hair was down, and his face was completely bare of anything. No makeup, at all. Alec was staring, but he couldn’t help himself. Magnus was so goddamn beautiful. It should be illegal. And, Alec realized as he looked further down, he was also shirtless, only wearing a pair of track pants similar to the ones Alec had on. 

“Is it ok if I sleep like this? I can put a shirt on if you want me to, but this is how I usually sleep, so…” 

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s awesome actually. You’re awesome. And beautiful.” Alec stammered.

“Oh don’t make me blush, Alexander”

“I really don’t think you’re the one with blushing problems here,” Alec said, a dark blush on his face as if to prove what he was saying.

“Well, definitely not as much as you” he chuckled and sat down on the bed, moving closer to be able to cup Alec's cheek. “But I like it, it’s sweet,” he told him and leaned over to kiss him again. Alec smiled into the kiss, leaning towards Magnus to be as close to him as possible. This time he let his hands wander, up Magnus’ spine, over his arms, up to his hair everywhere he could reach till Magnus pulled back.

“Let’s not get too carried away now, we should sleep,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers to close the curtains, dimming the light in the room. Alec pouted, but knew that Magnus was right. They would have lots of time to explore each other later. And get to know each other better. Magnus lay down under the cover as well and, after a few minutes, moved closer to Alec and pulled him into his arms. “Tell me if this gets...uncomfortable” he mumbled as he closed his eyes.  

“I’m never uncomfortable around you,” Alec said, already half asleep. Magnus smiled against Alec's skin.

“Good” he mumbled just as he fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alec woke up a few hours later with Magnus shaking him awake. “Wake up darling, it's almost night,” Magnus said in a soft voice. “You should probably go to the institute.” Alec groaned.

“I don’t want to,” He said.

“I don’t want you to either, but it’s not about what we want, it’s about what we have to do.” Alec sat up on the bed, smiling when he didn’t feel any pain at all. Magnus really was powerful, not even an iratze could heal something that fast. Alec got out of the bed and looked around for his shirt before he realized it was all torn and bloody. And Magnus had probably banished it to a demon realm or something. 

“Hey, Magnus? Do you have a… a shirt or something, that I can borrow? One that isn’t, you know, you.” he asked, which caused Magnus to chuckle.

“I don’t know about a shirt, but I do have this black, gigantic, hoodie.” Magnus went to his closet and opened it. He looked around for a second before pulling out something Alec could almost have believed was his. “I believe this is something you would wear.” 

“Yeah, it is. Are you sure you didn’t steal this from me at some point?” he asked with a  huge grin as he took the hoodie from him. “ Thank you, Magnus,”

“Sure, no problem and no, I did not steal it from you…. I just happened to had a slightly dark phase in my life where all my clothes have been black or at least dark grey” he mumbled and shook his head. “Not my best time, if I’m honest.” 

“Really? I can't imagine you as anything other than flamboyant.”

“You have no idea, Alexander. I've only been like this for the last three decades or so, you  should have seen me in the eighteenth century, I was like a completely different person.”

“Mhm, but I bet you were still the nice and caring person you are now,” Alec mumbled as  he got dressed. 

“In a way” agreed Magnus. “Although I've never been this patient with, well, anyone.  Usually, I either get what I want immediately or I move on. But everything is different with you.” 

“In a good way I hope” smiled Alec and reached for Magnus’s hand, who gave him a smile and nodded. “I..I should go now, but… I’ll text you and see you soon” he stammered. 

“Of course, Alexander. You owe me a date now, and Isabelle won't give you much time  to get through with it, will she?”

Alec chuckled, “No, she probably won't,” He said with a smile. Magnus followed him out

of the room and into the hallway. Alec put his hand on the door handle before he hesitated. He turned around and pulled Magnus in by his shirt, kissing him deeply before pulling back slightly and whispering against his lisp, “see you soon.” Then he turned around and left before he lost all self-control and stayed with Magnus forever. 

Magnus looked after Alec and chuckled. He was adorable. 

Once Alec had left Magnus  decided to clean up a bit, wash away the blood from his sofa and throw away the pizza carton as well as the bloody pillows. He smiled and was thinking about Alec, how it had felt to kiss him and about the promise to see him again soon. Magnus was still awestruck that this had happened, that it wasn't just a dream. He couldn't wait to see Alec again. See him and know that he wasn't just a daydream anymore. See him and know that he could kiss him if he wanted, could tangle his hands in his hair and kiss him till they were both breathless. He'd spent weeks chasing Alec, but now he didn't have to anymore. Now he just had to make it last, to not scare Alec away.

* * *

 

Alec went back to the institute and met Izzy just behind the door. He wanted to avoid that talk  but knew that she would find him and make him talk anyway. 

“Alec” she grinned and stood by his side. “Spill, did you get that date,” she asked.

“Yes,” Alec said with a smile matching Isabelles. “Yes, I did,” Isabelle squealed with  happiness and pulled Alec into a tight hug.

“I'm so proud of you!” She exclaimed. Alec hugged her back just as tight before she  pulled back. “But there's more, isn't it? What more did you do?” She asked, looking at Alec with eyes that saw right through him, Alec knew she wouldn’t believe him if he lied, she had a sixth sense for that kind of stuff.

“We, um… he,” Alec felt his face heating up, “he kissed me,” he blurted out. “Or I kissed  him, I'm not sure who… but it doesn't really matter,” Izzy's cry of happiness attracted the look of a bypassing shadowhunter, but she easily ignored it, Alec tried to but blushed.

“Alec, I am so happy for you!” she said, pulling him into yet another hug. “If you ever  need anyone to cover for you or take your shift or anything, I'm always available.”

“Thank you, Iz, but I think I'll manage. I don't want to overload you. And thank you for  everything else too, I wouldn't have managed without you.”

“Of course not, you’re way too scared and overthink things so much that you end up  doing nothing,” she told him with a wide grin.

“I don't overthink things!” He said, weakly defending himself.

“Yes you do, Alec. Don't even try to deny it, everyone knows you do.” Alec sighed.

“Fine, ok! Maybe I do overthink everything, but I did it. Isn't that what matters?”

“Yeah, I mean, it only took you almost dying to get there,”

“Mmhm, well, almost dying also left me exhausted, so I'm going to sleep,” Alec said,  pushing past Izzy and heading towards his room.

“Don't think this conversation is over!” She yelled after him.

“I wouldn't dream of it,” he shouted back and moved into his room, chuckling. He closed  the door behind him and all but collapsed on the bed. He took off the pants and his shoes, but he left the hoodie on. It was comfortable, and it smelt like Magnus, which made it easier for him to fall asleep. Which he did in a matter of minutes, the exhaustion from the day before catching up with him. His dreams were filled with beautiful brown eyes, soft lips, careful hands and blue sparks, filled with Magnus.

 

* * *

 

 

When Alec woke up the next day he felt great, well rested and ready to face everything the day might throw at him. He moved into the bathroom and had a quick shower before he took went into the arsenal to ask for a new Stele and phone. Once he got a phone he went to search for Izzy, since she had Magnus’s number. He found her in the training room with Clary.

“Alec!” She exclaimed when she saw him. “About time you woke up, it's almost midday!”  She said.

“I had a rough day yesterday, I think sleeping in a few hours can be excused.”

“Look at that! Alec is allowing himself to live, we're making progress!” Izzy said to no one  in particular. 

“Ha ha ha, very funny, Iz,” Alec said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Do you need anything or did you come here for no reason?” She asked, ignoring Alec's  comment. 

“I do, actually. I need phone numbers,” Alec said, holding up his new phone.

“Numbers? I think you're looking for one in particular, aren't you?” Izzy asked with a  knowing smirk.

“N- no! I need all the numbers,” Alec said, a dark blush spreading across his face.

“Of course you do, Alec. My phone is over there, take all the numbers you need,” she  said, pointing at her phone on a bench a few meters away from where they were. Alec thanked Izzy and headed over to the bench, sitting down and picking Isabelle's phone up. He went through the contacts, writing down Jace's and Izzy's own number. He wrote down all the numbers he thought he might need before finding Magnus’. He wrote down the number and Magnus's name, and after remembering his own contact on Magnus’ phone and, with a blush spreading across his face, added a heart. 

He put Izzy's phone down again and left for the kitchen to grab breakfast, only now noticing how hungry he was. He texted Magnus while grabbing some food, sending him a simple  _ hi.  _ He was just taking the last bite of his breakfast when he received a message from Magnus.

**Magnus _♥_ :**“Who _ is this?”  _

**You:** “Alexander, _ sorry I had to get a new phone and didn’t think about it that you, wouldn’t know that number. Anyway. Alec Lightwood” _

_**Magnus♥:** “Alexander! Hi,”  _ Alec could almost hear Magnus’ voice saying his name.

**You:** “Hi. _ Again,”  _ he answered, a smile already forming on his lips from that small interaction.

_**Magnus♥:** “How are you? You’re not in pain?”  _ Magnus asked, bringing a full smile out of Alec because Magnus was worried about him. Magnus  cared  about him. Magnus _wanted_ him.

**You:** “ No, _ I’m great. You did an awesome job with fixing me up,”  _ He sent as he left for his room. 

_**Magnus♥:** “Well I hope you are taking it slow, for now. You are a lot better but still not fully healed. Take a day or two without running around and then you should be fine. I’m glad that you are feeling good.” _

**You:** “Would _ you like to make good use of that day or two? We could meet up somewhere and go on that date if you want?”  _ Alec wrote with a blush spreading on his face. He was in his room now, so no one would see, but it was still embarrassing.

_**Magnus♥:** “I would like that very much, yes. Just tell me where and when,”  _ Just imagining the smile on Magnus’ lips made Alec’s blush increase. He had promised Jace he would train with him today, and Jace probably wouldn’t take “I almost died” as an excuse, so it would either have to be later in the evening or the next day.

**You:** “I _ can’t until later today or tomorrow, but I can tell you when I have time. And place… you can decide the place, I really know nothing about that sort of places.” _

_**Magnus♥:** “Ok then Alexander. Just tell me when and I’ll tell you where.” _

**You:** “Sounds _ like a plan, talk to you later” _

_**Magnus♥:** “Later, handsome”  _ Alec bit his lip at the nickname and chuckled quietly. How could Magnus make him feel like that? When he was so far away, he wondered as he stored away his phone and went to look for Jace. He would probably find him either in his room or in the training room. Or with Clary, but Clary was with Izzy, and Alec hadn’t seen any Jace when he was there. He ended up finding him in the hallway to the training room. 

“Hey, Alec. Izzy told me about what happened, are you ok?” Jace asked when he saw him, for once Jace actually looked worried. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Magnus says I’ll be right back to normal if I take it easy for a few days,”

“Well then, remind me not to kick your ass too hard,” Jace smirked at Alec.

“Yeah yeah sure, you won’t be saying that when I have you pinned down to the floor,”

“What are you waiting for? No one’s stopping you,” Jace said and made a  _ come and get me _ motion with his hand, making Alec chase after him as he ran to the training room.

Alec did end up kicking Jace’s ass, much to Jace’s dismay and surprise. Jace promised he would get Alec back for it and was already scheduling another training section when Alec told him he had to leave. He made sure to give Jace his new number so he could contact him if there was an emergency before he made his way to his room. He looked at the time and was surprised to see it was already six. Time really did fly by. 

He took a quick shower before picking up his phone and texting Magnus again.  **You:** _ “Hey, I’ll be free for the rest of the day, so we can meet if you don’t have anything more important to do. Just text me the address,” _

Barely a few minutes later he got his reply,  **Magnus _♥_ :** _ “Of course! I never have anything more important to do than you,”  _ it said. And then, a minute later, another one.  _ “Meet me at the Hunters moon in half an hour,”  _

_ “Great, see you then.”  _ Alec had been by the Hunters moon a few times, Jace went there sometimes after a late patrol or to meet with his so-called ‘book club’. It was basically the only bar Alec knew and he rather liked it, maybe he only liked it because he had nothing to compare it with but since Magnus had suggested it, it couldn’t be that bad. He had half an hour to get there and since it only took about ten minutes to walk, he had twenty minutes to get dressed. 

The only problem was, Alec had no idea what to wear to a date. He probably didn’t even had any proper date clothes, since most of his clothes consisted of either gear or black hoodies or sweatshirts. He stared at his closet for a few minutes, hoping the right clothes would just come flying out. They didn’t, of course. So in the last minute he picked his least washed out shirt and a pair of simple black jeans, which did not look like they had had too much blood spilled on them in the past, pulled them on and left the institute.

He arrived at the Hunters moon early and looked around awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with himself. He could feel people's eyes on him, it was making him slightly uncomfortable. But he’d just been there a few minutes when he spotted Magnus on his way in. His brain stopped working for a second, trying to process what he was seeing, because Magnus looked  _ amazing _ . He had a pair of dark blue, tight pants and a matching shirt with only four buttons actually closed, leaving most of his chest bare, except for the chains and necklaces hanging around his neck. His face seemed to be glowing, but that might just have been the smile on his face when he spotted Alec. 

“Well hello there,” Magnus said when he got to Alec. “You look good.” Alec blushed at the compliment and smiled.

“Thank you,” He said. “You too. I mean, you look awesome, like, more than good,” Alec said and blushed even more, knowing he was embarrassing himself. 

“Thank you very much, darling.” Alec had a feeling he would have a constant blush on his face. Magnus smiled at Alec’s blush before indicating towards the bar and saying, “can I buy you a drink?” When Alec noded he lead him over to the bar and asked him, “What do you want, cocktails, beer, wine?” 

“Oh, I… I’m not sure, I don’t really drink. I just... you choose.” Alec stammered, looking unsure. 

“Okay then,” He said and ordered two beers for them. “We’ll just have to try everything then. Although not in one night, I don’t want you to get drunk.” His words got a blush out of Alec before he processed what Magnus had actually said.

“Not in one night, so… we’ll be doing this again?” 

“If you want to. I know I do,” 

“Yeah, I… Me too,” Alec said which caused Magnus to smile as he passed Alec his drink, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip, watching Alec do the same. Alec still made a face every time he drank alcohol, Magnus found it quite amusing. 

“So, Alec,” Magnus said after a little while. “Have you ever played pool?” He found out that Alec had indeed played pool, and he was quite good at it too. So they played for a while, just enjoying each other's company while they talked about everything and nothing.

A few games and drinks later they were both tired, but none of them wanted the night to end so Magnus suggested they retired to his loft, which Alec immediately agreed to. Magnus was about to make a portal, but Alec stopped him, convincing Magnus to walk home instead. 

So they walked side by side, shoulders almost touching. And they talked quietly, not wanting to burst the little bubble they were in. The sounds of New York in the background were silent and far away, it was only Alec and Magnus. Somewhere along the way, Alec had slid his hand into Magnus’, and Magnus had squeezed it and looked at Alec with so much fondness it melted Alec’s heart. 

Magnus was really happy they had walked instead of using a portal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If you got it this far I'm assuming you liked it, so please, leave a comment or a kudo?   
> They inspire me to write more and also make me very happy, so... please?  
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
